


Promise me, tonight - Prinxiety

by CielWritesShit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CielWritesShit/pseuds/CielWritesShit
Summary: Virgil wants to keep looking up at the stars, and is worried about his future.





	Promise me, tonight - Prinxiety

**Author's Note:**

> So, there was a prompt, and I ended up writing this because of it. It's short, sweet, and exactly what I'd expect out of their relationship.

Virgil was out on the balcony, the gentle breeze blowing through his hair. The night sky was clear, and above him, the stars shone brightly. A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips. To Roman, he was the most beautiful person in the whole world.

His purple hair was flawless, his makeup beautiful, and his eyes, gosh, his eyes were stunning. The silver light from the sky made it look as if the stars were literally in his eyes, with flecks of gold scattered here and there. Princey could spend hours studying the anxious one’s eyes.

Who knows how long the two of them were up there, enjoying the view. It was peaceful, and nothing could take that from them.

“Hey Princey?” Virge asked, brushing his fringe back into place without smudging his eye-shadow. The darker look really did suit him.

“Yes, my dear emo?” The royal replied. Other than them, the night was silent, without so much as a mouse’s squeak.

“Promise me you’ll ask me to marry you some day.” His voice was quiet, nervous, and Virgil started fiddling with a loose thread on his hoodie.

Roman was silent for a moment, before responding “only if you promise me something.”

Virgil looked down, avoiding eye contact.

“What is it?”

Roman gently lifted his chin, looking straight into Virgil’s eyes. They had a couple of tears in them, which Roman brushed away.

“Promise me you’ll say yes.”


End file.
